1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure made herein generally relates to electric power tools and work benches for power tools and, more particularly, to a work station integrated with a variety of power tools and providing a work surface including a drop-in work module for a tow able trailer, thereby permitting the work module to be towed directly to the worksite with all the power tools in place, ready to use after the hinge able compartments have been extended.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tradesmen and craftsmen, such as those working in the building construction and remodeling trades require a wide variety of power tools and worktables for completing projects. When starting work on a project each day, looking for and setting up power tools and equipment for use on a job site can consume a significant amount of time. Time lost in locating tools, setting up saw horses and work surfaces is unproductive. Additionally, certain task requires items to be prepared off-site to assure because of the unsatisfactory work environment. The work module would help minimize the need to fabricate off-site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,206 to Griffin discloses a composite shop trailer. The Griffin patent includes a shop type composite trailer, which can be folded to a compact size for transport and can be expanded during shop use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,698 to Buchholz discloses a tool trailer with open end. The Buchholz patent includes a trailer that is fitted with power saws particularly adapted to accept long pieces of lumber for sawing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,165 to Switkes discloses a compact ergonomic weatherproof mobile workstation. The Switkes patent includes a composite workstation with multiple compartments, which are created by joining structural panels in perpendicular, parallel and opposing horizontal configurations. Tools and supplies are placed in the compartments formed in the composite workstation.
Therefore, there remains the need in the construction and remodeling industries for a mobile work station that is designed specifically to illuminate the typical issues involved with the setup and the available work bench areas to perform the normal daily task. The work module would eliminate the need for saw horses and work benches.